Sherlock- Teenlock-Sherlolly
by Willowtree1415
Summary: The character's from 'Sherlock', as teenagers with a bit of Sherlolly mixed in there. First fanfic so please tell me what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Molly looked around at the big castle like building that was now going to be her home, and school for the next five years. She bowed her head, letting her blonde hair fall in front of her face, shy of the rowdy older kids greeting each other loudly, wishing, that she didn't feel so alone and lost already, she took a deep breath and walked inside.

Sherlock's car pulled up, Sherlock got out quickly, trying to escape the lecture from his older, brother, but Mycroft followed and quickly grabbed Sherlock before he could run off. Mycroft sighed at Sherlock's moody face, and looked over him, in his new uniform, that was too big for him slightly, with his grey blazer with the red trim, dark grey trousers, white shirt, black and red striped tie, that was slightly wonky, hidden beneath his un-regulation blue striped scarf.

"Brother, do try not to get in trouble before I even get back to the house, we don't want a repeat of last time, please and you know how it all upset mummy."

Sherlock scowled, and took his case and his shoulder bag from the boot of the car, before walking off. He will have already accessed the schools CCTV system, Sherlock thought, there are advantages and disadvantages to having a brother in the government. Sherlock was just walking into the main building, when he heard a high-pitched woman's scream, Sherlock's head snapped up to look where the sound was coming from. All the students, also in the entrance around Sherlock, also stopped in their tracks, and turned to look. Then people started to run toward the direction of the sound, curious to what they'd heard. Sherlock left his case, and dropped his bag, and ran in the same direction. The sound was coming from the nearest set of classrooms, the first one, (room 12) the door was open, and Sherlock and the other students, rushed in to see what had happened. Sherlock could make out the matron, who was on the floor, sobbing and turning her face away from the floor, and as Sherlock looked down, he saw a young girl, dressed in the school's uniform, lying motionless on the floor glassy eyes staring upwards, and blood from her head pooling around her, as Sherlock looked over to the whiteboard, he saw written in her own blood, a single word, 'Rupunzel.' Sherlock tried to push through the crowd, to try and get a closer look to examine the body, but the teachers we already there, pushing the children out of the classroom away from the crime scene.

Molly heard the screaming, faintly from the other side of the school, and didn't think it was anything but first day back delight, at seeing friend's again after the summer, she didn't think that there was anything wrong, until Sherlock burst in. She had started emptying her suitcase, into her set of drawers, after having found her dorm room,. All the girls in the dorm were chatting together, making introductions so on. Molly had joined in and was just about to tell the group of 11 girls her name, when the door to the dorm burst open. Sherlock ran in, his hair looking like a messy dark curly birds nest, and his scarf trailing behind him,

"Molly!"

he shouted and ran up to her like a tall hectic whirlwind, he had an unnerving grin on his face, and a wild look in his pale blue eyes. Sherlock grabbed Molly, and twirled her around, the rest of the room- eleven pairs of eyes stared at the newcomer.

"Guess what Molly! There's been a murder!"

Sherlock shouted at her gleefully

"In the school! Finally something exiting is going on after the long and boring summer with Mycroft! There was a note too! Ah it's Christmas!" Molly stared awkwardly at Sherlock as the rest of the dorm stared intently

"What?"

Sherlock said as he looked around and then he saw the rest of the girls, he looked over them all briefly, before declaring

" Isn't it exciting, a murder! By the way you are all idiots, and I can tell just by looking at you that I will never need your assistance in anyway, and that I wouldn't like any of you purely for you lack of intelligence, so there is no point in trying to get to know you!"

Sherlock ran from the room gleefully shouting

"Bye Molly! A Murder! How exciting!"

he said enthusiastically and laughing he ran out of the room. Molly and the rest of the dorm, stood their for a while, staring after him, before one girl said

"Who the hell was that?!" "Do you know that guy?" said another asking Molly with a disapproving look on her face.

"Uh well yeah I do know him, um" she paused for a second before continuing "That's Sherlock he's um well, my boyfriend."

Molly mumbled

"What? Your boyfriend?" said one girl

"no offence but he is like super weird and he was really rude!" said another,

"what did he mean that their had been a murder?" said a short girl, worryingly.

"Whose been murdered?" another girl said

"someone's been killed? Like here?" squeaked another,

" how can your boyfriend be happy over a murder?!"

" That's just so morbid!" said one

"and sick!" said another the comments continued, and Molly turned around, and tried to ignore the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it! I didn't think anyone would read it but since you did I wrote a second chapter. Enjoy! **

Jim Moriaty walked into the courtyard he wore the school uniform well, suiting his small figure, and creating a pleasant contrast to his pale glass like skin, and dark shock of hair. His piercing blue-grey eyes darted around looking for someone; he lowered himself onto a bench, and sat waiting. He didn't have to wait long, as a few minutes later; a boy with sandy colored hair swept off his face and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth joined Jim on the bench.

"Well Seb?" Jim asked questionly in a lilting Irish accent, as he turned to face him.

"The princess has fallen from the tower." Seb said under his voice,

"Ahah, well then. Brilliant work Sebby." Jim said gleefully, as he flashed Sebastian Moran a brilliantly eerie smile, which was returned instantly.

Sherlock, having left his case lying randomly in the entrance hall went back to retrieve it, and then headed in the direction of a sign saying 'Dormitories.' He fished a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, and looked at the bottom where it read "Sherlock Holmes- Dormitory-Room 221-Wing B. Once he had finally arrived at the dorm room, he hesitated for a second outside, before pushing open the door. All his new dorm mates had already unpacked, and were now sitting around talking across the beds. They looked up for a moment when he entered, looking him over making their individual judgments on him, before turning back to their conversation. Sherlock looked around the room then found the last empty bed, the one in the corner with the makeshift desk made out of an old grotty looking science lab desk, that had some substances still stuck to various places about the surface. He put down his stuff on the bed, and then called over to the group of boys.

"Did anyone happen to get a good view of the murdered girl, and happen to observe if there were any bruises around the neck nose or the mouth?"

Blank faces stared back at him; he scanned over their expressions, and then made a noise of annoyance

"Urgh! You're all idiots!" He muttered exasperated whilst he turned back around and started to unpack his things. The rest of the boys were not really focused on their conversation any longer and were half watching Sherlock curiously, as he started talking science equipment out of his bag, and arranging it on the desk.

"Who's that?" one of the boys murmured quietly

" Oh, he's Sherlock Holmes, and your going to have to get used to him!"

Sherlock turned around at the sound of the familiar voice

"Oh hello John" Sherlock said before turning around and pulling a skull out of his bag and arranging it on his bedside table.

"Yeah he takes a bit of getting used to." Said John to the rest of the group.

Jim Moriaty and Sebastian Moran were sitting on two beds next to each other in the dorm, talking whilst the others scurried around unpacking. Jim sighed and he looked around at the bustling dorm before turning back to Seb

"Oh I do love chaos, don't you dear Sebby?" he said smiling and observing the dorm, Seb smiled back to him as the supper bell rang.

"Supper?" Jim asked jumping to his feet, eager to follow the frantic crowd of students into the even more chaotic dining room.

"Yeah I think so." Seb replied as they walked towards the door.

Next door in room 221, all the boys jumped up at the sound that indicated food, and started hurrying out of the room, except for Sherlock who was sitting on his bed, deep in thought, hands poised near his face in an almost praying position, unmoving. A boy waved his hand across Sherlock's vision field and said

"You coming then or what? That's the bell for dinner."

"No, I don't eat it slows down my thought processes." Sherlock replied

"Riiight, suit yourself freak" the other boy murmured before walking out of the room leaving Sherlock back in his original position once more unmoving.

After the bed bell had gone, the boys traipsed back into the dorm, Rob Jenkinson the boy who spoke to Sherlock earlier, came up to speak to him again.

"Whoa! Have you seriously not moved this entire time?!" he exclaimed

"Hmm? I only spoke to you a moment ago." Sherlock said, seeming to slide out of his trancelike state.

"What! No that was about 4 bloody hours ago!" Rob replied.

Sherlock smirked then went back to thinking and starting into space again. Rob shook his head before returning to his own bed. The next morning as the boys in dorm 221 groaned and started to get up at the sound of the morning bell, Rob glanced back over to Sherlock's bed and almost jumped in shock, as Sherlock was sitting in exactly the same position as last night, still in yesterday's crumpled uniform, not having moved at all. Rob called over to Sherlock

"Sherlock! Bloody hell man you look like you haven't moved! Don't you sleep as well as not eating? Your like a bloody zombie!"

Sherlock coming out of his trance for a moment again murmured

"Oh, when did it get light?"

Before assuming his position again. Rob just shook his head and muttered to himself

"Unbelievable!"

Before turning back towards his bed again.

After Breakfast, as the registration bell was ringing, John came back to dorm 221 to get his bag which he had left behind, and gave a grin when he saw Sherlock still sitting on his bed.

"Case really got you then huh? " he remarked 'You do know that it's lessons now don't you?" He passed waiting for an answer before continuing

"You have to come to lessons Sherlock! Come on it's the very first day!"

" There's something not right!" Sherlock exclaimed

"With what?!" John replied

"The Murder John!" Sherlock shouted

"Well maybe because I don't know, it's a **MURDER**!?" John answered back exasperated.

"No something, I can't put my finger on it" Sherlock murmured looking around confusingly.

"Can't you think about it in lessons? Please Sherlock you don't want to piss the teachers off on the very first day!" John cried

"It was inevitable that I 'piss them off' at some point by just being me." Sherlock said

" Yeah, well but just come now anyway." John said, then as an afterthought "Molly's in some of your classes I bet."

"Molly…Yes Molly. Fine then." Sherlock said as he stood up and stretched his limbs, before walking out of the room with John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go another chapter :) Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it! :)**

When John and Sherlock finally arrived at their form room, they were late for form time, the teacher glared at them as they entered,

"You're ten minutes late!" he said angrily to the two boys

"Sorry sir" mumbled John as he slipped into a seat next to Greg Lestrade. Sherlock scanned the room for Molly, and found her at the back of the classroom with a spare desk next to her, as he sat down Molly smiled up at him. During the form time their new timetables were given out, Sherlock immediately snatched up Molly's and compared them

"Chemistry, Biology, Physics and Maths were have together," Sherlock said before handing Molly back her timetable. As their form tutor talked to them about the school rule, and so on Sherlock glanced around the room at his new classmates looking for those he already knew:

Greg Lestrade, John Watson, Sam Anderson, Sally Donavan, Rob- The boy from his dorm, Molly (of course.) Then Sherlock observed the thirteen others who he didn't know, looking for the possibility of anyone interesting, but only a few of them caught his attention. A small skinny girl with long brown hair, with a definite bored but jumpy look about her, a small boy with dark short hair, who seemed to be being almost shadowed-protected by a taller blond guy. When the small guy with the brown hair turned to look at the front of the classroom, Sherlock could see he had a menacing look on his face, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a smile that made Sherlock feel uneasy.

"Okay now I'm going to do the register then you can be off to you first lesson," the teacher finally said, breaking Sherlock's train of thought.

"Okay so, Irene?" "Yes Sir"

"Sally?" Yes sir"

"Beth?" "Yes sir"

"Bill?" "Yes sir"

"Sherlock?" "Mmmm" "Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?" "Yes." "Oh ah so the late boy then, hmm."

"Molly?" "Yes sir"

"Rob?" "Yes sir"

"Phil Jones?" "Yes sir"

"Greg Lestrade?" "Yes sir"

"Felicity, Felicity Mills?" "Yes sir"

"Sebastian?" "Yes sir"

"James?" "Jim if you please. Sir."

"Millie?" "Yes sir"

"Alan?" "Yes sir"

"Meme?" "Yes sir"

"Mike?" "Yes sir"

"Esme?" "Yes sir"

"And finally, John?" "Yes sir"

Just as the bell rang the teacher spoke again,

"Make sure that your keeping out of trouble! I don't want you dragged back to me by another teacher, giving black marks to our form, it affects all of us so be respectful of others!" "Off you go then!" the teacher finally said.

As everyone started to get up, Sherlock thought about the people in his class who he had spotted earlier, so the girl was called Irene, it suited her, the tall blond boy was Sebastian, and the brown haired boy who Sebastian was shadowing was Jim. Interesting, Sherlock thought as he watched Jim walk out of the classroom, pushing past people and giving them glares when the didn't move out of his way. Molly, speaking to him, interrupted his thoughts.

"So what do you have first?" she asked

"Urgh French!" Sherlock said consulting his timetable, "There's no point I'm already fluent in it!" Sherlock angrily grumbled.

"I have philosophy right before lunch, maybe you could meet me after that?" Molly squeaked.

"Mmmm, fine I will see you then" Sherlock murmured, still deep in thought, before walking off to his first lesson. Sherlock's thoughts lulled him through the morning, and before he even knew the time had passed, he found himself going to meet Molly for lunch. They met outside the Religion and Geography block, and as Sherlock approached, he could see that Molly was with several other people.

"Sherlock!" Molly called as he came up to the small group. "This is Irene," she said, indicating to the girl to her right,

"I thought that maybe her and Greg and John could eat lunch with us." 'I mean if that's okay with you?" Molly stuttered

"Fine Molly" Sherlock mumbled, staring at Irene in a pondering way, before talking Molly's hand and walking towards the dining hall with the other's following behind them.

The five of them sat down together at a table inside, all with food except for Sherlock.

"You not eating then?" Irene asked Sherlock gesturing down to his empty place.

"No I'm working." He said then at her blank expression, "it slows down my thought processes, I don't eat when I'm working."

"Sherlock! When did you last eat? You need to eat something!" molly said worriedly

"I'm fine for a few day's Molly, I'm fine really I ate yesterday before I started working. Sherlock replied

"What are you working on?" Irene asked curiously

"The murder" Sherlock replied

"Why?" Irene asked

"I like puzzles." Sherlock said

"It's not a puzzle" Irene replied

"Yes it is." Sherlock said pointedly

"How? Its just straightforward murder isn't it" Irene asked

"It's not straightforward murder there is no such thing! Who did it? What were their motives? Why her? What did the writing mean? See not straightforward! It never is." Sherlock said exasperated

"Well it's got to be fairly easy as they already have someone in the headmasters office about it." Irene said smugly

"What? They have already accused someone? Who?" Sherlock said excitedly

"Hmm well I would have thought you already knew that. Well I'm not sure of the name, but just that Millie told me that they had taken someone in for questioning about it to the headmaster's office." Irene said

"Doubt they have got the right person unless they have admitted to it, which is also highly unlikely." Sherlock said

"What? You know who did it!?" John said

"I am in the process of working it out." Sherlock said

They all looked up and across to another table, as a older girl burst into tears, and was ushered out of the room by her friends who were also on the verge of sobbing.

"You forget how it must be." Said Molly " for the older people who knew the girl."

"Yeah, well it must be awful for them." Irene responded

"Well the only year in the whole school who this isn't affecting is us, because this is our first day and we never knew her." Greg said

The others murmured agreeing responses, before getting back to their food.

Later on, as Sherlock sat on his bed whilst all the others were sleeping he thought about the day's events and the new information regarding the murder. He had sought out the needed information about the accused person, and found out that it was a boy named Philip Crape who was in the year above Sherlock, that had been accused of murdering the girl because an anonymous note had appeared on the headmaster's desk, accusing him of it, but apparently that was a false lead, and the boy had an alibi to where he was when the murder happened. So that didn't take him anywhere, well I didn't think it would Sherlock thought smugly. Despite Molly's pleading earlier, Sherlock knew that he wouldn't sleep, 'too busy' – he thought, 'sleep was irrelevant when he had a murder to think about.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken a while to post this! Please review! Thanks, enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

The next day, Sherlock went down to the dining hall for breakfast, before looking around and in spotting a clock and then looking out of a window, that it was only 5:00 and it was only just sunrise, and that the hall wasn't open until 7:00. He sighed is exasperation, and then instead of going back upstairs, he sat outside the door to the dining room, on the floor and waited, continuing his thinking, it didn't make much difference to him, as he had already been up all night. He waited there for nearly two hours until one of the kitchen help, came to unlock the door at 6:55, who looked very surprised so see Sherlock slumped in front of the door, the time he'd spent there, felt like two minutes instead of two hours, so he was surprised that it was already nearly 7:00. As he got up to let her pass, she remarked on his presence

"Mmmm, someone's eager for their breakfast aren't they!" She said to Sherlock whilst unlocking the door.

"No not really." Sherlock replied abruptly.

He went into the dining room and made himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table in the corner, enjoying the period of silence before the students started to arrive around quarter past seven.

Upstairs, dorm 221 was just awakening, Rob looked over to Sherlock's bed, and seeing it empty he remarked to John

"I wonder whether Sherlock did get any sleep last night?" He said jokingly whilst smiling

"I have no idea! I hope so, cause Molly will be grumpy if he hasn't!" John replied

"Molly? That quiet girl in our class? Why?" Rob asked

"Oh well she's his girlfriend so she looks out for him and she tries to make him do things like sleeping and eating, yknow the stuff we all do for ourselves." John said smiling.

"Waaait, Molly is his girlfriend?!" Rob asked

"Uhuh, they've been going out now for nearly a year now" John replied whilst putting on his shoes. "Yeah I know, you wouldn't put them together I know" he said remarking on Rob's look of astonishment.

" No, well I dunno I was more thinking jeeze how does Sherlock Holmes have a girlfriend and guys like us don't! Do girls find him more…likeable?" Rob said

"Haha no, its just Molly, she's really the only one, most other people, just think he's a jerk within about 5 seconds of meeting him, because he just can't help making some clever comment about something he's deduced about them" John said half laughing,

"Yeah I guess, I don't think he's that bad to be honest, strange defiantly! But not too bad. Rob replied as he put on his blazer.

"Yeah well you've only known him a day, just wait a few weeks, then we will see how annoying you find him." John said jokingly

"Okay then we shall see, you ready?" Rob said laughing.

"Yeah just about." John said, and so they picked up their bags and walked out of the dorm. On the corridor, which lead down to the giant staircase, they saw Molly.

"Hey Molls!" John called over as he spotted her; she walked over to meet them,

"Hey John, and umm…" She said nervously

"Rob, nice to meet you" he said smiling

Molly smiled back, and the three of them made their way downstairs. When they walked into the dining hall, Molly scanned the room and then spotted Sherlock at the back sipping a cup of coffee on a table by himself. She turned to the others

"Umm, you can come sit with me and Sherlock, I mean if you want." She said hesitantly, gesturing to the corner table that Sherlock occupied.

"Yeah why not." Rob said smiling at Molly.

When they reached the table, Sherlock looked up and smiled gently as he saw Molly,

"Umm I hope you don't mind, if they…" Molly said gesturing at the other boys

"Yes, fine." He said

"Okay, thanks well just go get food then, uhh do you want anything?" Molly said

"No I'm fine." Sherlock replied gesturing to his coffee.

When they returned to the table with their various breakfast options, Sherlock was back to staring into space, and sipping absent-mindedly on his coffee.

"So, you um got any further with the case?" Molly asked Sherlock

"Mmmm, what, a bit." Sherlock replied "but I really need to check some things to do with the blood, but I don't have the equipment I need."

"What blood?" Molly asked worriedly

"The murdered girl's blood of course!" Sherlock responded

"Sherlock, how did you get that?!" Squeaked Molly

"The classroom where she was killed, remnants still around" Sherlock said

"But that classroom has been locked. With a codes and alarms too!" Rob said puzzled

"I have my ways." Sherlock mumbled

"Sherlock…" Molly said

"I had to! It was for the case! It is my work!" Sherlock explained

"Fine. You didn't sleep last night did you?" Molly asked

"Well…no." Sherlock replied

"Sherlock! You said you would sleep! You also haven't eaten!" Molly said

"Well I don't want to." Sherlock replied sounding like a stubborn child

"Hmph." Molly muttered

They turned away from each other acting more like 4 year olds, rather than 13 almost 14 year olds. John and Rob across the other side of the table exchanged a look with each other. After a few moments of silence, Sherlock spoke

"Sorry Molly. I will sleep tonight." He said quietly, Molly turned to look at him and then she smiled

"Promise?" She asked him

"Promise." He replied slightly grumpily before giving her a quick smile. After they had all finished, the slowly started making their way upstairs to get their things before registration when Molly spoke up.

"Well since you have promised you will sleep tonight I have a solution to you not having the right equipment." Molly said

"What? How? Do you happen to have an array of science equipment and chemicals tucked away in you dorm room?" Sherlock asked sarcastically

"No but the science department have" Molly said back smiling

"Yes but they have so much security in those labs, even I couldn't break into there." Sherlock said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah but not when you have a cousin who is a lab tech." Molly replied smugly

"Really!" Sherlock said, his whole face lighting up.

"Uhuh, he could easily give you access to a spare lab and some stuff after school or at lunch or something" Molly said grinning at Sherlock's face which was lit up.

"Molly, you are amazing. Thank you." Sherlock said, before whirling he around to face him and kissing her, right there in the corridor. John and Rob stood around awkwardly, and people passing them looked over them as they passed. Once they broke away, they were both grinning, and then as they parted to go get their things from their dorms, they looked over their shoulders to each other and smiled.

Sherlock felt a happy buzz that he had found that only Molly could give him, she was different than other girls, he thought as he picked up his books he needed from his desk in his dorm, and he wondered down towards his form room. He walked in and sat down next to Molly and for the first time in the two days he'd been here he felt pleased to be where he was, and pleased that he had picked coming to this school rather than his other choice which was Leeds Academy.

Under the desk, Sherlock took Molly's hand, and felt a warm feeling in his chest when she looked surprised then smiled at him. They didn't speak but they didn't need to. Sherlock looked at Molly, and thought back to when he had first realized that she liked him, it was when they were 11, and he had seen he looking at him during a lesson, and when she had been caught looking at him, she blushed and looked away quickly. He wasn't good with emotions then, he still wasn't, so at the time he didn't know what it meant, and after he'd worked it our it took him a full year before he realized that he liked her back, and longer still to try and go about telling her that, he wasn't good with emotions, but he soon realized that when he was with Molly, that didn't seem to matter, he seemed to be better anyway, a better person.


End file.
